


But I'm Here

by Cocohorse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocohorse/pseuds/Cocohorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Found another boyfriend, Molly?"</p><p>Molly goes on a date, Sherlock's not too happy about it, and everything ends up wrong. Well, not everything, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleBunny444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBunny444/gifts).



> Requested by my friend Rebekah. I'm not a Sherlolly shipper (but it is cute!) and I'm feeling sick, so that explains why this fic is really bad and ooc whoops. Sorry! Hope it's okay anyway.

“Stop with the typing.”

“I’m - I’m sorry?” said Molly in surprise, glancing up from the phone in her hands. She and Sherlock were sitting at a small table in the cafeteria of St. Bart’s Hospital.

It was cold and early in the morning, and Molly had wanted to get a quick breakfast. It was only by chance that Sherlock was here, too, at an unoccupied table. He did not invite her over, as per usual, but she had simply asked, received a grunt as a response, and sat down to eat. Ten minutes later of no talking between the two, she had found herself distracted by her phone. Sherlock had not seemed to mind, as he was busy on his own phone, too, probably looking through the news or at crime pictures.

This fact came to her mind a moment later. “But you’re on your phone too!” protested Molly. Despite this, she still lowered her phone, embarrassed.

Sherlock paused in his scrolling, but his eyes were still focused on his phone’s screen. Normally, it was difficult to discern his thoughts and feelings, but it was clear that he was slightly annoyed. “I shouldn’t have to explain that what I’m doing is work. You, on the other hand…” A sort of mocking tone surfaced in his voice. “You still haven’t brought me Monday’s paperwork for the body.”

Before she could reply, Molly’s phone pinged with a new message. Though she did not want frustrate Sherlock more, she did feel that her own concerns were important, and not just Sherlock’s. She opened her phone and quickly typed back a reply.

_What time? x Molly_

Hearing her return back to her phone, Sherlock finally stopped altogether, and he got off his own phone. He looked annoyed again, but it also seemed like he was becoming curiously guarded.

“Found another boyfriend, Molly?”

Shocked, Molly’s cheeks started to heat up. She tried to explain. “Well, technically, he and I are not in a relationship, but actually -”

_In two hours? :) -Daniel_

Sherlock and Molly both looked towards her phone, which vibrated with the new message. Before Molly could say anything to Sherlock or to Daniel, Sherlock talked first. His voice was cool and steady. “So it’s your first date with him.”

"It is, yes." Molly turned away from his studying eyes. "I met him online, and he's really nice, actually."

"Is he, really?" Sherlock was distant as always, but the way he spoke was very measured.

"Yes, yes he is. He likes me, and I like him a lot." Molly spoke cheerfully, powering on through this obviously one-sided conversation. She did not know how to feel about Sherlock's fluctuating attitude, and she gave him an awkward, embarrassed smile.

Sherlock could not be moved. "What time are you meeting him?"

Molly checked her phone, relieved to have an excuse to divert her eyes. "At nine-thirty, I guess," she said, looking at the messages. She typed into her phone.

_So 9:30? Sounds good!! x Molly_

She received a reply a few moments later.

_Awesome :) See you there -Daniel_

The whole time, Sherlock said nothing. Him not talking was completely nothing out of the ordinary, but he was still watching Molly. It was funny.

“His name is Daniel,” put in Molly helpfully. “Do you wanna see what he looks like?” She reopened her phone, scrolled through her messages, and pulled out a picture. She turned her phone around to show it to Sherlock.

Sherlock blinked and narrowed his eyes. The picture showed a surprisingly very handsome young man. He had stunning dark hair, with a pair of bright eyes and a laughing smile to match.

“He’s…” he started.

“He’s gorgeous.” Molly blushed. Her voice rose. “I don’t even know how he and I… But...”

Sherlock gave a snort under his breath.

So, he was clearly disapproving of her romantic pursuits. Her heart sank sadly. "Well," said Molly, her voice high-pitched, “I think I should go.” She drew back her phone and stuffed it away. “Get ready, you know. We're just going to get coffee, but it doesn't hurt to prepare and clean up."

"I suppose it doesn't.” He looked at her with those bright blue eyes, and for a second, he flashed a disarming white smile.

Molly could not meet his eyes. “I’m sorry for bothering you with all of this, Sherlock. I know you don’t care much for these things or me, really. It’s okay. And, also, I have that paperwork you wanted on me right now. I didn’t forget.” She pulled out some pink and yellow papers from her bag and placed them in front of him on the table.

Molly watched a brief look of surprise cross his face.

“It’s okay,” she repeated. She rose from her seat, quickly taking her belongings, and left.

 

* * *

 

She honestly thought Daniel was going to be a fake. How could someone so amazing like him be real? But when she arrived at the coffee shop, a guy just like in her picture was already there. He looked even better in person, if that was possible.

“Daniel?” she tried.

He turned around, saw her, and broke into a big grin. “Oh, Molly! Hello!”

They embraced in a warm hug, and Daniel gave Molly a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her face to redden. He told her to find a table for the two of them while he waited in line to buy drinks for them. Unfortunately, he did have enough money on him, so she gave him her money and her order and then went off excitedly to get a table.

She found one in the corner of the shop by the window. She sat there, bursting with joy at having found a great guy. The coffee was going to take a while, so she had time to mull over everything, including Sherlock.

From the conversation this morning, she could easily tell that Sherlock obviously did not regard Daniel too highly. Well, he probably did not regard Molly too highly, either. Sherlock had barely hid his contempt, and now Molly wanted to text him, _He’s real! And perfect!_ Wouldn’t that show the ridiculous detective that he was wrong? Molly found herself thrilled to tell him how this date went when it was over. He would be so, so upset over being wrong. How much he hated to be wrong! Maybe this time Sherlock would not ignore her.

“Oh, Sherlock,” she muttered.

Molly surprised herself by speaking out loud, but it also allowed her to catch herself. Here she was, thinking about Sherlock, not Daniel.

She quickly forced any thoughts of Sherlock away. She had to focus back on Daniel and this date. Anyway, where was he? Molly stood up to peer around the shop. There were some people eating and drinking and waiting in line, but not one of them was Daniel.

A pool of dread gathered at the bottom of her stomach. Molly grabbed her things and went outside hurriedly. She stopped to look around, but no, no, he was not outside here, either. Outside there was only the wind and the cold, but there was no Daniel.  If he was not inside nor outside the shop, did he _leave_? She took out her phone, feeling sick and dizzy.

_Where are you, lol? x Molly_

She waited a minute for a reply, but there was none. He had always responded quickly, and now he was stone-cold silent.

She wanted to scream. What the hell just happened? Did he just _ditch_ her? He just took her money and left! Granted, the money was barely anything, but that did not stop Molly from feeling horribly hurt and broken. Daniel was too good to be true. Why did no one like her enough to be with her? She was trembling, and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. What would Sherlock think? She knew he could deduce what had happened without her saying a word. So much for proving he was wrong. He was always right all along. It was she who was wrong.

Molly found a bench and sat down on it, cradling her bag in her lap. She hunched over, defeated. “I was wrong,” she whispered weakly, wiping at her tears that started to come out.

“Wrong about what?”

Startled, she looked up through her tears. “Sherlock?” she choked out. She did not care how he found her, but she did wonder why he wanted to find her in the first place. “Why…?”

Sherlock, as always, did not answer. He stood over her, dressed in his coat and scarf and all, and he gazed down at her with keen, dark eyes. Being the persistent detective he was, he pressed on. “How are you wrong, Molly?” he questioned.

She hated his questions. Obviously he had to have known already, so why was he torturing her now? She stared at him, exasperated. “You’re always right, Sherlock, always bloody, bloody right!” she cried out. “Of course Daniel didn’t _really_ like me! He was just pretending, so he could use me! Just like you!”

“He left you." Sherlock's voice was soft. 

Molly nodded slowly, and she fought very hard to hold back her tears. Why did he have to say everything out loud? Did he not care at all about her feelings?

“But I’m here.”

She stilled.

Yes, he was. He was right again.

“I’m sorry -” she found herself saying.

“- I know where he is,” muttered Sherlock under his breath. His eyes were suddenly narrowed in thought and his face was dark and grim.

“What?” she gasped.

He spun around. Immediately, he was waving his hand in the air, signaling for a cab. A few seconds later, a black cab drew up, and he was rapidly getting inside.

Molly, not following what was suddenly happening, jumped up. “Sherlock, what are you doing?” she cried, confused, but she did not receive a response. The cab was already pulling away with Sherlock inside it, and Molly was left alone again.

 

* * *

 

Molly was home when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Mycroft Holmes standing in front, looking peeved in his three-piece suit.

“Sherlock? Wh-where is he?” she stammered.

Mycroft sighed, acting more inconvenienced than upset. “The police have taken him in. I was thinking you would want to be there when I bail him out.”

 

* * *

 

“Sherlock, what did you do?!”

Sherlock smiled half-heartedly at Molly through the bars of his cell. “I found Daniel,” he said simply, as if that explained everything.

Molly could not believe him. “I guessed that far, but what could you have possibly done to have him call the police?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Caused a bit of a ‘public disturbance.'” Out of the blue, he produced a crinkled bill in his hand. “This is yours,” he murmured, holding it out to her.

“I don’t want it!” she shot back, taking a step backwards. “Why did you do it, Sherlock? The money doesn’t matter!”

Sherlock shrugged. “But you matter.”

Whatever she was about to say next fell flat.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” said Molly quietly.

“No problem.”

Just then, Mycroft and a security guard walked in. “You’re free, Sherlock,” Mycroft sighed, standing to the side while Sherlock’s door was being unlocked. “Oh, I’d wish they would keep you here forever. But you have a public image to uphold, so please do keep your feelings toward Miss Hooper to yourself. It would do everyone a favor.”

Both Sherlock and Molly were red-faced when the three of them walked out.


End file.
